Loves, Labor Refound!
by Laiannon-fae-elf
Summary: Its an artemis/holly/new char and maybe some other characters. Holly find feelings and so does Artemis?!?! and for eachother!!??!! WOW... just R&R first story so please no fireballs!!
1. We the Jury

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings in this story, I just came up with the plot.  
  
A/N: Some of this story has refrence to the 3rd book. I wrote this chapter before I knew the ending of the third book. So just pretend that Artemis had already recalled his memory fully of the People. SO just work w/ me here.  
  
Chapter 1~ We the Jury:  
  
~ Fowl Manor ~  
  
Artemis is lounging around his lab bored. Ever since his last encounter with Captain Holly Short, and her telling him that he needs to learn to communicate with people his age, Artemis couldn't help agreeing with her. Artemis had decided to stop being a criminal mastermind and just be a normal teenager, and leave the People alone. Plus he was under watchful eye of his now family father and mother who also decided to stop the Fowl heritage of criminalism (being criminal). With Butler and Juliet on a 2 year vacation there was no one to talk to. With Holly gone and is promise to leave the People alone he felt like there was something missing.  
  
~ LEP Recon Headquarters~  
  
Captain Holly Short and Comander Julius Root were sitting on benches outside a giant rooom where the Council is deciding Holly's fate. After Mulch Diggums was released on account of his records, and it was discovered that Folly helped Holly and Artemis with the break in at Spiro Needle without permission, Holly got into some deep trouble. Holly looked over to Julius, who was smoking his trademark cigars, green smoke billowing around them. He was acting very odd lately. He didn't get angry when he found out about Folly's help in the breakin. He just sat there keeping his mouth shut for the second time in his life. Now Julius was ringing his hands, waiting for the verdict. Holly know what the verdict would be, and she had accepted. She knew that she was disliked because she was the only girl fairy ever a Captain, let alone on the Squad.  
The door slowly opens and the top fairy councilman stepped forward. Holly and Julius were knocked out of their stupor when the door opened. The council fairy man opens his mouth and says " We the fairy's of the LEP Recon council have decided that Ms. Holly Reena Catalina Loren Short is.." 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything in this story related to Artemis Fowl, all the characters, or the locations.all I own is the plot.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Plan:  
  
"I can't believe they fired us both!" Growled Root. He was pacing around his office, which now had boxes over the desk.  
"Well, you said that if I was fired than you would quit." Reasoned Holly, "plus you knew that they never like me. They were just waiting for me to mess up so they could get rid of me."  
"But they fired me too. Why?"  
"Well I think that it would look bad for them if you quit, so they decided to fire you and make you look bad." As Holly said this, Root's face turned purple. Now that's the commander I know, thought Holly grimly to herself. "Well at least you weren't exiled to be living with and undercover as a mud man for 2 years." Holly complained.  
Root was trying to stay away from that part of her punishment, but failed miserably. Julius knew that the worst punishment, and unfairly too; and here he was complaining about being fired. What was he going to do without his two best and only friends, Holly and Folly. Speaking of Folly, Julius wondered how the old horse was doing. Folly wasn't fired but he was on probation for 2 months. Julius knew that he would miss that fresh, mouthed donkey but couldn't admit to it. So when Folly came around to say bye, Julius just nodded and grunted. But Folly was smarter than Julius gave him credit for, and knew Julius for a long time. So he know not to take it personally.  
Holly grabbed the gruff of Folly's shirt and dragged him aside and said "alright I know you know what and where I'm going when I leave. I just want you to not tell anyone. Understand?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about Holly" replied Folly in a fake innocent voice.  
"Yes you do, but anyway, I have a favor to ask of you. Could you send me some LEP Weapons and get me a helmet so I can talk to you if I need help?"  
"Sure Holly, but remember I don't know what you are talking about." Folly replied with a devilish grin. He knew that the LEP would never fire him because they could never find anyone smart enough to fill his job, and probation isn't that bad.  
"Alright Folly whatever you say."  
Folly left Holly to ponder her thoughts. She was wondering what Fowl was up to right then.  
  
A/N: You will find out what Fowl is up to in the next chapter and so will I because I haven't come up with it yet. I have a real bad writer's block, NOT GOOD!!! Ideas would help a great deal * hint, hint. Nudge, Nudge *. So R&R and thank you to everyone that reviewed: - becca (thank you for the advise. I fixed it right away.) - artylover108 - CaspianRaider Ashley I'm so, so glad that everyone liked my first chapter!!! 


	3. The Talk and The Dance

Author's Note: So sorry it took me so long to post.I seem to have had a terrible writers block. Any way BIG DEAL. I'M GOING AWAY TO AUSTRALIA AND New Zealand FOR MOST OF THE SUMMER SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO POST FOR A WHILE (PAST AUGUST 4TH TO BE EXACT). Just thought you needed to know.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own most of these characters and places. I only own Talia, and Jake and the people at the Dance. Now on with the story!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: The Talk and the Dance  
  
Artemis was sleeping (at 7:30 because there was nothing better to do) when his mum knocks on the door.  
"What?" Annoyed that his parents won't let him be.  
"Aretmis dear, can I come in?" Ms. Fowl asked, and as Artemis was about to say no, she opens the door wide and walks right in and sits on the bed.  
Artemis sighs knowing that this is going to be another 'growing up' chat. And like usual he was right.  
"Artie dear, don't you want to hang out with kids your age? Make some friends?  
"No" came Artemis' short and flat reply.  
A bit taken aback "But honey, you really should at least try to mingle with people your age, just try not to intimidate them.  
Suddenly Artemis got what Holly meant. It all came back to him. (A/N: Read the 3rd book). "Alright mum."  
"Well, I just found this dance that is going on at some local roller- skating rink tomorrow night. Why don't you attend that?"  
Figures she had something in mind already. "Ok mum, I will."  
Artemis went to sleep not wanting to think about the next night. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the Dance.  
  
Artemis was leaning against the wall looking pretty cool. Earlier that day his mum took him shopping (to his great embarrassment) and asked the clerk lady what today's boys were wearing. He tried on lots of clothes and bought them all.  
So as Artemis was standing there, all pale, and suave looking, with his beautiful blue/gray eyes, and his usual scowl, he watched people walking around, talking, kissing, and dancing. As he was looking around he noticed a very big group of girls looking at him. When he turned his head to get a good look at them they turned away fast and started talking. This happened a few more times. Artemis was greatly confused (for once). He started to get interested in what these girls were thinking. (Typical boys, who wants to know what us girls think about, but can never get a clue). As he looked at them this one girl caught his attention. She was the smallest of the other girls, but had a great curve on her hips, thin, she had brown hair that was in a half ponytail which flipped at the ends. He couldn't tell her eye color but he guessed that that it would be a brown or hazel. If you could measure with your eyes (which Artemis could) she was about 4'10". Her outfit was a leopard print shirt that crisscrossed closed across her cleavage, and cropped jeans that hugged her in all the right places. Staring at her a shiver, which was a bit enjoyable, went up Artemis' spine through his arms, and legs, and into his chest out of nowhere. Artemis chose to ignore it. He turned away to watch the boring people out on the dance floor dancing. Then he felt the girls staring at him again. He turned around, once again and made eye contact with the smaller girl. Their gaze held while Artemis studied her face. Her eyes were a mixture of hazel and brown, her nose was a bit large in width, and her neck was long and slender giving her a very strong jaw line. Looking at her body Artemis saw big muscles on her arms and she had a great stomach. She's probably a gymnast, she is built like one at that. Just then she turned back around and started to talk and giggle with her friends. She didn't turn around again. Artemis took up all his courage and started to walk over to the group of girls. Just then some other boys walked up to the girls and started to flirt with them. Artemis thinking that they must be boyfriends, backed away. But as he watch he noticed how the girls tried to make the guys go away, and they would just start to hug and try to grind with them. Now he saw that they couldn't be boyfriends. This, angered Artemis greatly, but he didn't really know why for he didn't know these girls. The shiver went through his body again, but carried hatred for those boys along with it. Without thinking, Artemis walked up to the boys that were acting so rudely to the girls.  
"Hey, what do you think your doing?" Artemis yelled to the guys as he marched over to them.  
"We're hanging with our girls. Why do you care?" said the one that was hanging on the small girl.  
Then the girl replied "We are NOT your girls Jake now please go away."  
"What's that? You love us and want us to stay? Aww how sweet."  
"No she didn't say that in the least bit. You must have a hearing problem. She said just the opposite. They want you guys to clear off. It seems that you're bothering them. I'd advise you to leave now. You don't treat ladies like that."  
"Why I think this ghost wants to start a fight" said the tallest boy.  
"I agree" replied a few of the other boys. Suddenly Artemis was grabbed by the gruff of the shirt and was dragged outside to the back. Kids started to file outside making a circle around the group of boys and Artemis. The small girl started begging with Jake.  
"Please stop. I don't want you to fight. It will prove nothing." She started to pull on his sleeve. Jake pushed her off of him and threw her aside. "You'll be mine when I'm done with this new bit of trash hon." Jake smiled a sweet smile that would make most girls hearts flutter. Jake turned back to Artemis smiling evilly. Then the crowd started chanting "Fight, fight, fight, fight!" Artemis was in trouble. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bye Foaly" yelled Holly as she walked onto the platform leading to the fire shoot (A/N: I don't understand any of this transportation stuff for fairies and stuff so you're just gonna have to work with me here).  
"See ya Holly" called back Foaly.  
Holly climbed into the lift and wandered into her seat. Putting on her seatbelt she started to plan. Earlier she and Foal had stored all the instruments she needed for her trip. Suddenly she had this strange sensation that she never felt before, but she still knew what it was. Artemis was going to be in trouble. How she sensed that she didn't know.  
Staring over at the driver Holly called over to him "Well, come on then. Hurry up!" Holly had startled Mr. Driver out of his thoughts and he started the plane (told you I don't know what it's called). ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ A few minutes later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Excuse me sir" Holly started. "Yes ma'am? You can call me Bob". "Well I was wondering, that is since I was fired and all, and I won't be allowed to do this once I'm with the mudmen, could I pilot the plane to the top?" Holly batted her eyelashes and pouted. She looked quite cute actually. I can't believe I have to make these girly faces. Ugh I'm going to have to wash very well.  
Looking at Holly, Bob was over come with sympathy and a feeling that was like the mesmer but more natural. "Sure, don't worry I won't tell."  
"Thank you so much! I could kiss you, but.I won't" she wrinkled her nose in jest.  
They both started to laugh, when Holly jumped on top of Bob and started to snog him to death. First Bob was shocked, but then got into the action not wanting it to end. 'boy this girl is good' was the thought going through his head.  
But at that time they were rolling around Holly grabbed and stole Bob's wings and invisibility shield. When she got off the wings, and shield were hidden in her bag. She went and took the wheel. When they both had on their seatbelts, Holly sped through the tunnel and out the top. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Artemis was actually holding out okay in the fight. He even got in a few throws. The girls were now cheering for him. Just then Jake kicked him where it really hurts. Artemis fell to the ground gasping in pain. Behind him he heard one of the girls run off crying.  
"Wait Talia. Stay and watch me finish this ungrateful bastard off." Then Jake turned to Artemis and sneered "you are going to pay for making her run off like that!"  
Artemis looked down, placed his hands to the left (next to his knee that was up) leaned forward and then looked into his attackers face. As he got back his breath Artemis growled "That was a very dirty blow, and I don't like people who play dirty."  
Then quick as lightning, he lifted his right leg and swung it around Jake's legs, locking his foot on Jake's ankles and pulled him down. Jake, who was not ready for an attack, fell backwards and hit his head hard on the asphalt knocking him unconscious.  
Artemis bent over Jake for a quick moment to check his pulse and make sure he was alright, before running off after Talia.  
He found her out front on the curb. She had her elbows on her knees with her head in her hands crying.  
"Um.are you alright?" Artemis asked with a bit of apprehension in his voice.  
"Yes, though I should be asking you that same question. I thought you were done for." Said Talia.  
"Nope, and I'm fine. By the way, I don't think I've introduced my self. I'm Artemis Fowl the second, but you can just call me Artemis. And you are?"  
"Talia Loren Kassie, but you can just call me Talia or Tali what ever floats your boat." She replied, looking up and gazing deeply into his eyes. Their eyes locked for a moment before Artemis broke it off with a deep bow to her and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Talia."  
  
Thanks to all of you that reviewed! Well how'd you like that chapter? I really liked it. But it's really your opinion that counts in the end. So. You've read.now it's time for you to Review.so what are you waiting for? Just hit that button down there. 


	4. From the Author

Note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the hold up for the story. But I'm completely lost. I've no idea what to do with the story. I really do want it to be Artemis/Holly ship, but I also like the idea of Artemis and Talia. I think that since it was supposed to be A/H first that it will be, also because I know that everyone wants that. I am also having trouble with some more intimate scenes. This is because I have absolutely no experience in that section. I am going to have a friend write that part for me instead so it may be different. I am so sorry but if you want this story to go on I would greatly appreciate some ideas. I also would like to complete it. Again I am so sorry.  
  
PS I was wondering if someone could help me come up with a new faerie.has to be a handsome guy for Talia.  
  
PPS Did I write about butler yet.I don't have time to go through the story to figure it out?  
  
PPPS Mulch has to get his powers back. Where should he be staying this time in the story? The next chapter is going to be based on Mulch Diggums and Butler and his sister. 


End file.
